cataclysm_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cataclysm characters starting with the letter "D"
Da hood Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Dagan Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Dagen smithe High priest of orgasma Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Dale Mac Cronnag Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Damien aka Shane savage Genome: Demon Real Name: ? Description: Black hair, black eyes, pale skin. Handsome/ burnt on one side of his face Race: Black Arch nemesis: the outlander Origin: the first born of Lucifer and Lilith Powers: telepathy, mind control, super speed, super strength, durability and healing factor, flight, the ability to morph into his demonic form which gives him these powers. Magical Vibrating sword that can become sentient and attack for itself Personality: solemn, but finds joy in the misery of others Danann Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Danny splits partelli Villian of Da hood Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Darian boldivaire Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Darian Slither Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Darien St. Claire Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Dark force Genome: Demon Real Name: ? Description: Purplish spirit Race: Demonic Arch nemesis: The outlander, Origin: A lower level devil that wanted to prove himself. Once he was given a chance he possessed the outlander. The longer he stayed in the outlander’s body, the stronger he became and the harder it was for the outlander to get rid of him. Finally, the clergyman performed an exorcism on the outlander after the w.l.g. was able to subdue him. Dark force caused the outlander to ruin a lot of his life and it took a very long time for the outlander to restore his name. After the clergyman freed the outlander of Darkforce , the evil demon immediately possessed hot spot. Hot spot would destroy most of the w.l.g. mansion before she too was subdued and the clergy man would have to exercise her (which was easier since the spirit wasn’t in her for very long.) The clergyman trapped darkforce in a spirit bubble, but the demon was rescued by Beelzebub. Lucifer became impressed with him and gave dark force to Lilith as part of her four horsemen upon which she powered him up as one of her champions of evil. Powers: possession, exploits host’s darkest desires. Has sharp claws and feet and can fly. Incredible strength. Telepathic ability (only with other demons.) Personality: … does not talk. Only expressive with face. Has telepathic abilities only with other demons. Dark Shadow Gender:Male Real name : Phillip Keiser Description: As Dark shadow: Brown Fur, Horns and yellow eyes. Brown hair brown eyes. Race: caucasian Arch nemesis: … Origin: A demon known as Iayadoss, a.k.a. Dark shadow attempted to posses Phillip who went to the w.l.g. for help. The team taught him will power and he became able to turn the table on Iayadoss and posses him instead. He was a great hero for a long time until coming into contact with another deamon that used his powers to strengthen Iayadoss. Iayadoss was able to gain control over Phillip and has been on a chaos spree ever since. The W.l.G. has been trying to track him down and stop him, but have been very unsuccessful in doing so. Powers: Sharp claws, fangs and nails. Super strength and highly flexible. Has a knack for starting chaos. Personality: Phillip: scared of the demon, timid,doesn’t want iayadoss to take control. Fights with Iayadoss constantly until the w.lg. helps him control the demon. Hears Iayadoss’s voices and appears crazy to those that don’t know what’s going on. Is remorseful when he loses control. Iayadoss: Chaotic, evil, remorseless. Darkvision Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Darlone Howlsinger :bartender in DarkMarsh Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Darren lawryll Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Darrieus Ignasi goldstone. Son of brandoneus Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: David macer ''' Comic Alignment '''Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Dawn star Lt. Kelly Spencer Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Daze Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Dearth the hungerer Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Death angel Genome: Human Real name: Mickey Slater Description: Long blonde hair, green eyes. Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: The outlander Origin: Mickey was an FBI agent on the take from the mob. He and his partner Monesha was assigned to take down a group of new criminals that were presenting a problem down in Florida. This group was the mafia, run by a Mr. Antonio Johnston, who paid Mickey to investigate the local heroes to see if it was worth it setting up shop there. Mickey provided invaluable Intel on the W.L.G, but in particular, the Outlander. After his cover was blown, Mickey kidnapped Johvanna, William’s girlfriend and the one who blew his cover and sent her to be killed by a group of villains in the area. Instead of killing her, they accidentally gave her water powers. In the end, Mr. Johnston provided Mickey with a suit that gave him powers and sent him to take down the outlander. When He had failed, Mr. Johnston had seen enough. He and his mob would not be coming to the area and Mickey was arrested. Powers: None, but due to suit, bullet proof. Can lift up to 10 tons, sends out a power dampening force wave(including people’s super powers.), flight, emp pulse, bullets and laser beams. Flash bang. Personality: loose cannon. Hot headed, double crosser Death kiss Genome: Human Real Name: Sue yun li Description: Long black hair, bangs, Race: Asian Arch nemesis: Black lotus Origin: Sue is the body guard of warlord and rival clans man Ting su ming of the ming clan. After failing to execute the black lotus after she was first appointed head of the chow clan, sue was taken to have her arms and legs amputated as punishment, but then a scientist approached Ting, her master, with cybernetic limbs. They were placed on her body giving her enhanced speed, agility, strength and could also hide weapons inside of them and could be upgradable. Her mission remains the same, protect the warlord Ting su ming and kill the rival, the black lotus with prejudice Powers:legs and arms provide enhanced speed, agility, strength and could also hide weapons inside of them and could be upgradable. Finger fire poisonous darts connected by cables so that they are retractable and can be used as weapons. Arms and legs are bullet proof. Retractable blades in feet and wrists. Katanas are sheathed into the back of her legs, when she locks her knees, the swords shoot straight up into the air for her to catch and use on the fly. Also carries extra set of katanas on her back. Poisonous darts are strapped across her chest. Su ming style assassinations style martial arts. Personality: Loyal to a fault, quiet, deadly Death knight Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Death mask Genome: human Real name: Matsudo “shogun” Kawasaki Description: black hair, black eyes Race: asian Arch nemisis: a.i.m. (Silver blade) Origin: Matsudo was the third in line in his family’s yakuza after his father and oldest brother. One day while out handling business, his family was killed by an assassin of the u.s. government who is now know as silver blade. Once Matsudo found out about what happened, He trained diligently for years until he became the ultimate weapon and vowed to hunt silver blade down to the ends of the earth as the villain known as Death mask. Powers: Has trained his mind, body and spirit to generate chi. and control force blasts and may use hot and cold chi on his enemies. Martial arts. Can channel fire or ice chi into weapons. Personality: obsessed on avenging his family’s death and restoring their honor. ' Death row Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Death toll Comic: W.L.G./ A.I.M. Alignment: Villain in the beginning/ Anti- Hero later Gender: male Real name: Gabriel Wilson ''' '''Description: Black hair, grey eyes Race: African American Arch nemesis: General North ORIGINS: Sergeant Major Gabriel “Gabe” Wilson grew up on the south side of Chicago. He was often told that like his family he would never amount to anything. To prove the naysayers wrong, he enlisted in the army to “be all that he could be.” In doing so Gabe worked extra hard to prove himself and flew through the ranks. He eventually became a green beret and soon after he heard about the Human sword program, an elite multi-branch black ops operation. Learning that this was the highest anyone could go in all the branches of the military combined underneath the officers, Gabe jumped on it. During one of the tests, the Sargent major stopped to assist a Captain who had injured herself. She declined the offer and toughed out the rest of the test on her own which reminded him that it was a competition, not a cooperative exercise, so he continued through, and his perseverance paid off. However the program was not as the cadets thought... they were immediately rounded up, brain washed and given special powers and abilities. Unbeknownst to the participants, the program was being ran be General North, A corrupt and greedy man who was creating and capturing anomalies to use as weapons for the U.S. Military and experimentations for himself. The recruits were brainwashed and sent on several dark missions to kidnap more anomalies and norms, as well as capture many strange and powerful weapons and artifacts. They would clash a lot with the W.L.G. and A.I.M. super hero teams along with several other heroes for a while. During the last installment of Elizabeth’s powers, there was a backlash that caused a massive power outage. This awoke Elizabeth who finally realized that she was being experimented on. She used her electrical abilities to escape, burning down the facility in the process. as she was escaping she ran passed the same Sargent Major, Gabriel Wilson who was still unconscious. She broke him free, rewarding his act of kindness and the two had been on the run as fugitives ever since. (General North reported them as dangerous AWOLs that attacked the military training facility. the two have been trying to clear their name ever since.) Powers: indestructible, heightened reflexes and senses, even has radar sense. Acrobat. (master of all styles of martial arts: downloaded into his brain during brain washing programming.) teleportation. (at a price. the further away he teleports, the more energy it saps from him. if he teleports to far he may fall unconscious or even risk death.) Abilities:, Weapons technician. weapons master. Master marksman. Master hand to hand combatant, Master espionage expert, Interrogation expert, Strong computer hacker. Master swords man. Family: does not remember family and friends due to brain washing. Death wish Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Decoder Gender: Male Real name: Maurice Belcher Description: black eyes, black hair Race: Black Arch nemesis: … Origin: Born with his powers. Maurice and the others helped to keep the earth safe secretly as the secret members of the w.l.g. until the outlander called on them for help. Powers: able to interface with and control computers. Can hack any computer. Was actually beneficial in taking down the alien mother ship by decoding and shutting down all the aliens’ computer software towards the end of the conflict. Personality: nerdy, but cool. Calm under pressure. Family: Malcolm belcher. (brother. Foster home.) mother and father unknown. Delilah Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Delilah Bently Gender: Female Real name : Delilah Bently Description Brown hair, brown eyes. Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: … Origin:For the longest time she was known as Goliath’s little sister. It wasn’t until she turned 16 that her life changed. One day, while walking to school, A truck full of chemicals hit the curve the wrong way. The tanker fell over and soon as it hit the ground the chemicals splashed all over her. She ended up in the hospital and recovered fully. Injuries and all. Since then, she’s been wanting to be a hero like her brother who forbid it. One day she witnessed a mugging and used her powers to save the woman being attacked. She was discovered by Blue lightening and was offered a spot on The Gods of a new age, but was an unofficial member of the w.l.g. before she gained her powers. She is secretly a member of the God’s of a new age and still wants in on being a full fledged member of the w.l.g. Powers: healing ability, energy blasts, high reflexes. Personality: frustrated with her older brother. ' ' Demoniclease Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Denise Carter Denise and Shanise Carter: twin spies sent by general North to spy on his two biggest threats, The spy, Roy Ables and The Senator Albert Powell. Denise has the ability to melt into the shadows and Shanise can melt or basically become invisible in light. the two are secret wild cards that the general uses to stay one, two and sometimes three steps ahead of his opposition. They are secretly paid and kept hidden in the back ground until the general needs them to spy and sometimes even assassinate those that get in his way. They are also the president's nieces. Powers:Shanise: can melt into, become invisible by and transport using shadows. Denise: can melt into, become invisible by and transport using light. Casting suggestion: Tia and Tamera Mowry Dennis Rishado Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Deonansanthalas A.K.A deo Comic: Death’s Errant Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Desmond Created by Raph Felix Comic: LOCKJAW D.M.P.A. First Appearance: LOCKJAW Issue #1 Base of Operations: Chicago real name: Genome: Human / Vampire gender: Male Age: Description: height weight alignment: Evil Race: Caucasian Arch Nemesis: origin: a vampire from the "Children of Apophis" powers: personality: Brutal, Vengeful. He's a tactical leader. family: Destraction Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Destruction: Lives off of the primal energy of the universe caused by the destruction of the planets, moons, stars, suns, etc Devon Craig ''' Comic Alignment '''Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Diamond Genome: Cosmic being Real Name: ? Description: Brown hair, green eyes, when not in cosmic form Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: Titan Origin: Diamond was found by a.i.m while they were on one of their missions. She was found naked and amnesiatic. She became an agent of ai.m and succeeded for years, until one fateful day while she was not in diamond form she took a blow to the head. She was in a coma for half a year and when she came out she remembered that she was the cosmic being known as Diamond. She would turn on A.I.M. and return to her master, chaos as his herald Powers. Turns into the equivalent of Diamonds. Fires shards of Diamonds from her body. Slams fists into the ground to create diamond shards out of the ground. Super strength Personality: loyal. Fulfills orders. Serious. Since she spent so long on earth, she has a special place in her heart for the planet and may even return to earth as it’s champion if Chaos ever sets his eyes on the planet. Diego The angel eater Genome: Angel eater Real Name: Diego Description: Young looking, brown eyes, bald, tattoos, Race: Hispanic Arch nemesis: the outlander Origin: Jehovah created the angel eaters to destroy the angels if they ever decided to rebel against heaven. Since not all of the angels rebelled, God did not let the angel eaters loose. Feeling that they were not used for what they were created for, the angel eaters lead by Diego rebelled and left heaven. Now they hunt down all angels, fallen or not. Powers: They take on a more powerful version of power than they angel they face. They also drain an angel’s powers. Personality: Cunning and smart, sometimes an angel eater likes to ruin their prey’s life before they kill them if they kill their prey at all. ' Dirt nap Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Doberman Villian of Da hood Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Doll face Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' domino sharone Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Dontavious squaller monk Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Doware Stonehelm Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Downpour Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Dr. Alexander Bomar Real Name: Dr. Alexander Bomar Comic (S): World Liberation group, The Outlander Genome: human Gender: Male Age:38 Description: Dark brown hair, brown eyes Height: 6 Weight: 215 Alignment: Villain Race: Israeli Arch nemisis- the outlander Origin: Dr. Bomar is a chemist who got his powers while trapped in a containment unit after several chemicals mixed and caused a gas reaction. Shortly after he was being tested to see if he was ok. Finally tired of feeling like a guinea pig, he escaped. He spent a great deal of his time in hiding until the plutanians arrived and declared war on earth. Finally he came out of hiding, not to help fight the invaders, but to strike a deal with their leader, general Slaag. He would get a piece of the world to rule if the aliens won and he became second in command of the Plutanian army. After a lengthy battle with the World Liberation Group, the Plutanian invaders lost. Dr. Bomar held them and especially, the outlander responsible for defeating the aliens and vowed to get his revenge for ruining his chance at power. He has been a thorn in their side ever since. Sometimes giving into the philosophy that if you can’t beat them, join them, Dr. bomar has also been a member of the W.L.G on several occasions when it best suited him. During a vital mission to save the earth from Maxamillion the Destroyer, Dr. Bomar was knocked unconscious and was separated from the w.l.g. where he floated in outer space in gas form for quite some time. The team looked for him but couldn’t find him and eventually gave up the search. When bomar came to, he was furious that he had been abandoned and left presumably to die in space. Bomar would then come back to earth with even more vengeance in mind to dish out to the w.l.g. Powers: Can change his physical form into any type of gas and take on that gas’s properties. Personality: Controling, vengeful, calculating Dr. Jesus Felix Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Dr. Linda Garcia-Snyder Linda Garcia-snyder Gender: female Real name : Description: Dirty blond hair. Grey eyes Race: hispanic Arch nemesis: … Origin: shortly after Webber industries opened its doors, the outlander met Linda Garcia and fell in love with the scientist. The two became close quickly and she quit her job when people started spreading rumors that she was getting favors from the outlander because the two were dating. William offered her a job with the W.L.G. shortly after the alien invasion. Linda made plenty of gadgets and armor for the team, but received word that some of her family in Mexico needed help. She left William, fearing that she wouldn’t return. After the invasion, years later she did return but by then William was dating Mandy. He gave Linda her job back with the W.L.G. and the tension was strong there in the mansion. William was then possessed by the dark force and Linda had to use a gadget on William to stop him before he had attacked Mandy, saving her life. Linda would leave again, only to return later after a bad incident left William comatose. She, his yet, newest girlfriend Brandi, super spy and the human beam helped nurse William back to health and then she left again. Linda is an on again off again member of the team and is good friends with William despite her feelings for him and bad timing. She has since gotten married and now has one kid. Powers: none, yet brilliantly scientific Personality: caring, studious, professional, loving, extremely smart. Family: Cecilia Garcia (mother.) Pepito Garcia( father.) annabella Hernandez (aunt.) jose Hernandez (uncle) jesus Garcia (grand father.) Note: Jesus has psychic powers and can predict the future. Andre snyder ( husband white) Gabriella snyder (mixed daughter) Dr. Roper Dr. Roper: Dr. Roper is the lead researcher for General North. He is sadistic, but follows orders to the “t”for the general who has given him permission to do things in the name of science that he normally wouldn’t be able to do. He finds a way to transfer an anomal's powers to a non anomaly and helps the general gain the ability to heal. Later he creates a mind control collar that affects anomaliess and later unwillingly becomes second to Saanjh when Saanjh gets captured. He becomes jealous of the super smart teen and tries to sabotage his work later. He is assumed to die in a mishap, but comes back later with electrical abilities and vows revenge on both the General and Saanjh. Powers: electrical. May turn into electric energy and travel through power lines. May fly. Dr. Samuel Harding Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' dr. scenario Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' Dr. Voodoo Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: ' ' Dr. Zero aka zero one Genome: Human Real Name: Michael Pauletta Description: Blonde hair, black beard brown eyes Race: Caucasian Arch nemesis: the sorceress Origin: Dr. Zero trained all of his adult life to be named the sorcerer extraordinaire by the council of seven. He became upset when Gadzooks was named as the sorcerer extraordinaire. His jealousy consumed him and he began to plot on a way to kill Gadzooks and prove to the council that it was he that deserved the title. a mute that wanted to learn magic from the council of 7 who was turned away because he couldn't talk. He felt discriminated against because of his handy cap, but the council simply cannot teach magic to someone who cannot say the incantations. Dr. 01 then stole an artifact that allowed him to communicate with inanimate objects and on some base level, control them. He tested the object out on a random machine and the artifact awakened the computer. The machine and the dr. Became one and the doctor created a specific type of magic called machinamancy. This magic allowed him to cast spells using the zero's and one's of the binary code to "say the incantations using the brainwaves from his thoughts. He can now do such feats as turn his body parts into mechanical metal. Open portals for robot arms to reach through to grab objects or attack foes with, or simply control or communicate with computers, machines or other technology. Powers: Magic Personality: jealous. Always looking for a way to discredit or destroy Gadzooks Dr/Mr. Mack Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Dragon fire Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Dragon Lord Genome: Human Real Name: Diego Ming Description: Black hair, brown eyes Race: mixed, Colombian and Asian Arch nemesis: Silver Bullet Origin: Diego Ming was a big drug dealer in Colombia that was tired of others trying to muscle in on his operation. Hearing about the dragon stone, Diego braved a tomb to find it and unlock its secret. What he found was powerful enough to help him get rid of all of his rivals. Powers: through the dragon stone Diego controls the soul of a fire breathing dragon. The dragon is etched into his skin like a tattoo, but the dragon lord can wake it up whenever he pleases and mentally controls the great dragon, pei –lel. Diego ming is also an Exceptional martial artist. Personality: cold hearted, ruthless, manipulating, calculating Drake Fallen star Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Draken swiftwind Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Draugr Gaurdsmen Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: Dust Genome:Martian Real name: jom pakt Description: humanoid made of shifting dust Race: Green when not in dust form Arch nemisis: the protectors of the universe Origin: : Formed into a human sized humanoid and given powers by the ultimate weapon. Constantly searches the universe for anything to add to the power of the Ultimate weapon. Belongs to the galaxians. Powers: gathers dust particles to add to his body and to change into different weapons. Can control the ground when on planets. Can create earth quakes on a global scale. Flight. Can change body’s density by adding more dust to it. Able to breath in space. Personality: subservient only to the ultimate weapon ' dynomyte Villian of Da hood' Comic Alignment Gender: Real name: Description: Height: Weight Race: ' '''Arch nemsis: ' '''ORIGINS: Powers: Abilities: Family: